


Something to Discuss

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: After some build up, Hapi and Linhardt had their first night together. In the morning, Linhardt is waiting for her with fresh breakfast, and some notes.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	Something to Discuss

When Hapi wakes up, she’s naked, lying in Linhardt’s bed. The bed smells like him and she snuggles further into the blankets, until she notices that Linhardt isn’t actually here. She perks, picking up the alluring scent of breakfast wafting towards her.

On the way out of bed, she can’t immediately find her clothes, and so grabs Linhardt’s long shirt and calls it good.

Moving into the kitchen, she sees Linhardt waiting for her, along with Hapi’s missing clothes.

Hapi has to admit that he looks good. Despite their different proportions, he isn’t stretching out her tank top too much; and while his legs are pale and skinny, the skirt is cute.

However after thoroughly checking out her boyfriend, she sees that Linhardt, in addition to having set out food, also has a notepad upon which he is scribbling vigorously

“Good morning,” Hapi says finally, this causing him to actually look up and acknowledge her presence.

“Oh Hapi! I hope you slept well,” Linhardt gives her that subtle relaxed smile that he always seems to make when looking at her.

“Yeah, I did thanks,” she says while pulling over a plate of food. “So...what’s up with...?” She gestures to the pen and paper set out before them both.

“Oh, since last night was our first time having sexual intercourse, I figured it would be best to discuss it.”

Hapi blinks. “Discuss it...?”

“Yes. Bring up our various likes and dislikes; in order to avoid problems continuing into the future without proper solutions. “

Hapi raises an eyebrow while carefully putting a link of sausage into her mouth. “So, what. Did I do something you didn’t like?”

“If you did, it’s not fault of your own,” Linhardt tilts his head to the side. “It was our first time together after all. There is no realistic way that we could have known each other’s preferences immediately.”

“I guess you’re right,” she finishes off the sausage link and starts spearing some potatoes. She glances to the filled sheet of paper before Linhardt. “Looks like you’re sure prepared....”

“Yes. I ended up waking up early so I figured I’d take advantage of the opportunity..“

”Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Linhardt stares back at her for a moment. “Why would I? There was no pressing need,” he glances back down at the table. “I’m not particularly efficient at cooking so I wanted to make sure everything was ready for you once you woke up.”

“I mean...you didn’t have to really,” she mutters. “This is my house so really I should be treating you.”

“Well, you can do so next time.”

Hapi blushes. His surety at there being a next time being oddly comforting.

Linhardt then glances down at his notes. “Shall I go first or would you like to?”

“I mean...” Hapi ponders for a moment. “Now that you mention it, I think there are some things that I wanna bring up..”

Linhardt nods and pulls out a fresh slip of paper. Hapi finds his focused eagerness to be actually rather cute.

There’s only the slightest lingering notion that this exchange might be “weird”, after all, Linhardt and Hapi have always been a pair that bonded over their supposed weirdness. Talking about sex can still be a little embarrassing, but seeing how Lin is totally his normal, relaxed self gives her strength.

“It was over all really good though. You are really good with your tongue,” she shifts a little and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “Like, really really good...but,” she pauses. “I guess as far as problems. You groping my tits is fine, but if you suck on my nipples too long it starts to hurt.”

Linhardt nods and scribbles down notes.

“It’s not a big deal though. I could tell you were super enjoying it.”

Linhardt frowns. “But if you don’t enjoy yourself, why would I continue?”

“I mean I do enjoy it. Just not when it starts to hurt.”

“Then please make sure to inform me once it becomes painful.”

She nods. “Yeah, sure thing.”

Linhardt takes a moment to ponder. “I myself dislike when things start to become painful. And so I have no complaints in that area. As it seems you yourself share that preference, how convenient.”

Hapi continues. “Also, I didn’t really like it when you teased me before eating me out,” she shrugs. “I mean it was really good anyway— but if you want to kiss my stomach and thighs, maybe do it after? That still felt nice. But otherwise I really just wanted you to—get to it.”

“Understood. If I may, offer some feedback in return?”

“Yeah go ahead.”

“On the contrary, I would prefer for you to take more time when going down on me. Doing exactly that, kissing my stomach and and inner thighs.”

“Oh,” Hapi nods. Taking a moment and then grabbing a pen to make her notes. “I guess we ended up doing for each other what we wanted done to us, huh?”

Linhardt nods. “Yes. And so I am glad that we were able to communicate this.”

“Yeah...me too,” Hapi pauses. "Yeah so next time I go down on you, I'll be sure to take my time."

Linhardt's lips twist into a small frown. “And well, to be perfectly honest, fellatio is not even my preferred sex act.”

“Huh?”Hapi blinks, definitely not expecting to hear that.

“I mean, obviously it was completely enjoyable, your mouth felt absolutely heavenly—“ Linhardt then cuts himself off before continuing. “However. I simply find that I prefer positions where I can kiss you or otherwise interact with your body in return.”

Hapi nods and falls into deep thought. “Oh, so would 69 maybe work?”

“We can certainly try it to find out.”

Hapi flushes as her thoughts continue to wander. “I mean, even though I got frustrated with your teasing sometimes. I can tell you were just trying to make me feel good. So it was nice.”

“And likewise. I can interpret your rush as eagerness to please and not trying to get things over with.”

Hapi takes a moment to observe him. “Did you not like that I went so fast?”

“I did not.”

Hapi presses her lips together. “I’m not super experienced so I don’t know if i was just nervous or if that’s just what I’m like.”

“Whatever the case, that is something we will keep in mind going forward.”

Hapi lets out a somewhat tense sigh. It is still kinda awkward. Because now she doesn’t want to just talk about it, she wants to go again. She isn’t necessarily horny yet, but she wants to try. Wants to see how Lin will react when she kisses him and teases him. So for the moment she compensates by shoving another sausage in her mouth.

“You didn’t mind my initial premature ejaculation, right?”

Hapi coughs and almost spits up her food. “No, it’s fine.” She manages after clearing her mouth. “You looked really cute.”

Linhardt’s face flushes.

“You like it when I call you cute?”

“I suppose I do.”

Hapi leans her chin on her hands and stares him down. Noticing this, Linhardt begins to act a little self-conscious. “What is it that you’re thinking, Hapi?”

“Mmm, nothing. Just all the ways I can possibly get you to make such a cute face again.”

Linhardt clears his throat and finally sets his pen down. “Well, as far as our discussion. That was just about all I had to say. Progress at a slower pace, more physical stimulation of my non-genital erogenous zones—”

“And tell you how cute you are?”

“That too, apparently.”

Hapi’s lips spread into a wry smile. “Got it. And for me, it’s don’t hesitate or tease. Just go for it, I’ll tell you if I don’t want something.”

Linhardt nods. “Understood.”

The pair then simply sit there for a few moments longer, meeting each other’s eyes and allowing the other’s words to sink in. As much as they like each other, their conversations can still be somewhat stilted at times. But it is clear that above else, they truly care for one another. This whole talk was out of concern and care for Hapi’s pleasure, and so she can’t help but be touched.

Placing the final sausage between her lips, Hapi suddenly stands up and walks over to where Linhardt sits.

He looks up, about to say something when Hapi promptly sits down in his lap. She loops her arms around his neck and nudges his face with the other end of the sausage.

“Hapi,” Linhardt whines. “I’ve already eaten.”

“It’s fine, just take a bite.”

Linhardt pouts briefly before leaning over to do as she says, breaking off a piece and chewing quickly. “Kissing and eating is something I’d prefer to keep separate,” Linhardt mutters, although he is glancing back at her somewhat expectantly.

Hapi giggles, swallowing down her food and nuzzling his cheek. “Alright, I got it.”

Linhardt wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. “Although I am not opposed to involving food in sex in other ways. Just for further reference,” Linhardt adds.

Hapi presses her face into his neck. “I guess that’s just more added to the list of things we should try, huh?”

Linhardt nods. “Yes, among so many other things, my dear.”


End file.
